


The First Time, Again

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The First Time, Again

"I don't want my first time to be with just anyone," Teddy said, sighing dramatically.

Harry cocked his head and suppressed a smile. "First time?"

Teddy blushed and snuggled in closer. "With a witch."

Harry casually brushed his hand over Teddy's bare shoulder, thinking about who might be a good teacher for his godson. "I know just the witch who can help you."

Teddy sat up. "Who?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione."

Teddy's eyes widened but Harry didn't fail to notice the twitch of his cock, pressed, as it was, against Harry's thigh. 

"Really?"

Harry laughed. "Knowing her, she'll give you homework."


End file.
